Shopping Spree
by Orion.R.Black
Summary: Because shopping is supposed to be a normal everyday sort of thing, right? Right? Wrong! Nothing's ever normal with Rikkai involved!


"Blah. Buchou, this hospital food is horrible. And that's coming from _me_," complained Marui, setting down the tray. "How the –censored word– do you eat this stuff?"

Yukimura smiled, "Usually I 'suggest' one of the nurses order out, or sometimes I just cook for myself." He turned back to his conversation with Sanada.

"You can cook?" Akaya looked up in interest, abandoning the half doodled on wall and running eagerly up to the bedside. "Cook something for me!" He pleaded.

Yukimura laughed and patted Akaya on the head, "I would, but the kitchen is probably locked." "That's okay; Niou will pick the lock and get in." The hand froze. Was he serious? "My fridge is out of stock." "Then we'll go shopping!" And with that, Akaya shoved all the regulars out of the room.

Yukimura blinked at the abandoned room. "F–five minutes. And they're gone already…Didn't they come here to visit me?" He shrugged and settled back with a book, supposing he might as well enjoy the peace and quiet before they come back.

* * *

The light turned green and the seven regulars headed across. There was old lady making her way a few steps in front. Yagyuu frowned. She was right in front of him, blocking his path. Sighing, he took her bags and helped her across the street. Surprised, but grateful, the lady smiled, "Dear boy, you're such a gentleman." Before she could turn to leave, Yagyuu blocked her way, looking at her expectantly.

"T–thank you." She tried to sidestep him but was met with a pointed stare. Seconds passed. It became a menacing glare. "Take everything! Please don't hurt me!" She dug frantically through her purse, shoved a bunch of coins and some candy into Yagyuu's hands, and hobbled away as fast as she could. Yagyuu sighed and put the money in his pocket; he gave the candy to Akaya, who accepted them happily.

"Oy! Yagyuu, Akaya! If you stand there in the middle of the street, there's a sixty–five percent chance you'll be flattened by a cad before the light changes again," called Yanagi as the rest of the team went inside the grocery store.

* * *

Each of them got their own basket, and split up to find their own things. Sanada headed straight for the candy section. The others gave him an odd look, but he just shrugged. It was the closest, and he didn't like the prospect of running around the store like an idiot with the rest of these idiots. He wouldn't be doing this, but he supposed he should at least buy one thing, if only to get the others to get off his back about not doing his part or something.

He looked around and spotted a small child trying to get a hold of something on a high shelf. Sanada reach up and took a package of gum off the shelf, "Is this what you wanted?" The child nodded happily and held out his hand for it. Sanada looked at the packet. It was the last one. He'd better take it. He placed it in his basket and left the child gaping at him as he went to wait for the rest of the regulars. His work here was done.

* * *

Marui's ears perked up when he heard the glorious words, "Free samples!!" His eyes shone as he ran to the tables laid out in front of each aisle. Heaven. Needless to say, he didn't end up buying anything.

* * *

Akaya bounced happily around the fruits and vegetable section. He picked up an apple. It wasn't very red, so he put it down. Kirihara Akaya deserved only the best. He pawed through several more, but none satisfied him. Then he noticed a shopping cart next to him. The apples in there were acceptable. He took a couple, thought better of it, and decided he might as well take the whole cart.

A few minutes later an angry mother dragged her child away from the candy section and back to the produce section. "…Where's my shopping cart?"

* * *

Niou busied himself with the meat. "Eyeballs? Feet? Tongue? I'd like to see Sanada eat this!" He inhaled sharply at the price, "A bit steep…But it's not like I'm paying for this anyways. Oy! You there! I'd like to buy eighty pounds of this stuff!"

* * *

Yanagi wandered around the kitchen supplies. A loud commotion caught his attention. In one corner, a crowd had gathered and seemed to be fighting over a limited supply of premium quality spatulas. A mushroom haired teen struggled his way out of the crowd, stamping down old ladies trying to seize the package in his hands. "Gekokujyou!" he shouted triumphantly, raising the spatula over his head like an Olympic trophy.

"…Hiyoshi?" Yanagi hid his amusement behind his stony face. Hiyoshi started, blushing furiously. He muttered something about being caught up in the moment, shoved the spatula into Yanagi's hands, and walked briskly out of the store. Yanagi shrugged and took it with him.

* * *

"Is everybody here?" Yanagi took a head count as he dragged the reluctant Marui to their meeting place. The group made their way to the cash register. Yanagi fumbled with something in the back pocket, then looked at the price. He stiffened and turned sharply to Sanada, "Genichirou. Give me your wallet." "What!?" Sanada jumped as Niou dangled his wallet in front of his nose. "How did you–" "Hurry up and pay, Sanada–kun. Everybody is waiting," said Yagyuu. Sanada sighed in defeat as the rest of his fellow team members left the store without him.

* * *

The seven of them walked to the hospital in silence. Akaya— "Oy!" interrupted Jackal, "Why is it that I haven't been mentioned in this fic yet!?" Yanagi gave him a bemused look, "You want a bigger part? Here, you can carry our bags." Jackal grimaced as the bags were simultaneously shoved towards him. He stumbled after his team. Who was the –censored word– that bought eighty pounds of meat!?

* * *

"Buchou! Buchou! We're back!!" Akaya presented the bags to Yukimura, who took them with a bemused smile. He looked inside. "…What the –censored word– am I supposed to make with a package of chewing gum, eighty pounds of meat, and half the apples in Japan?"

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **I think I have too much time on my hands –sweatdrop–


End file.
